


Little Things #14

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Youngjae finds you distracting.





	Little Things #14

Youngjae tries to make some poetic lines for the new song he’s composing. He has the melody ready; it’s been playing all over his personal studio for a while now. The thing is, the words keep on scrambling inside his head without making any sense because his focus somehow always drifts to you.

Why did he even agree that you could watch him make music?

“Baby, can you just… face the wall for a minute?”

“What?” you ask in utter disbelief.

Youngjae, flustered at his own words, tries to make up, “I mean, I love you. But right now, I can’t think of anything because your beauty is distracting.”

You snort. He must be really having a hard time if he suddenly showers you with compliments. Usually he’ll be too shy to tell you what he thinks. “Do you want me to leave then?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” he quickly says, so as to not upset you. “But… can you just not stare at me for a while because I’m getting nervous and— Wait…”

“Oh… Am I annoying you?”

Youngjae doesn’t respond, already busy writing down something. You wonder what he suddenly thought when he’s in the process of telling you that you’re distracting him.

“Okay, I’ll just leave then, I guess,” you say softly and stand up.

“No, baby, wait,” he puts his other hand up to signal you, his right one still writing.

“Okay…” you go back to your seat.

“Can you tell me how you feel when you first confessed to me?”

Your eyes widen. “Yah, Choi Youngjae, why would you ask such thing? Have you been hanging out with Bambam these days? Your ego is—”

“No, no, baby. It’s because I suddenly thought of a song. About being nervous and not knowing what to do. I think I can make it seem like the singer is about to confess that’s why he’s feeling that way.”

“Ah… he’s hesitating.”

Youngjae looks up at you too abruptly, you flinch. “What did you just say?”

“Uh…” _Why does he look so serious?_ “He’s hesitating?”

“Bingo! Hesitate! That’s a perfect title! Good job!”

“Okay..?” you smile awkwardly, glad to be of help without knowing.

“Now, I need to make these lines flow to the rhythm. I also need few more explanations about how she affects his nerves. And the rap part. Maybe I should ask Bambam since Jackson-hyung always passes his work too late. I need to record this now before the feeling passes. Oh, that’s another good line.”

You watch him scribble again. Just a while ago, he’s about to ask you to go out because you’re distracting him. Now, he’s so engrossed to his work, you don’t think he even notices you’re there.

But you’re glad either way. You get to see the hardworking side of your boyfriend. You’ll prepare something special for him later, in order to compensate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
